Detention and Hart Felt Conversations
by fineh
Summary: In which Lucas and Maya both get detention. Set after Girl Meets Rules. Lucaya One-Shot. Complete.


**Set after Girl Meets Rules.**

 **I couldn't get this out of my head so here we are.**

 **A little AU but who cares.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Sorry you got roped into extra detention Huckleberry." Maya apologized sounding at least 75% sincere.

"Eh, it was my fault too. I should've known better than to kidnap the teachers' daughter." Lucas chuckled.

"Yeah well, there goes your reputation. Lucas the Good goes off the deep end with Maya Penelope Hart." Maya laughed bitterly. "It only took me a year to corrupt you, next time you'll know to stick with Riley."

She glanced again at the clock, they still had thirty minutes left of their godforsaken detention. She stared at the clock willing the time to fly faster, she really didn't want to walk home by herself in the dirty streets of New York.

Riley had Mr. Matthews to see her home safely.

And she, well, she had no one.

 _What a comforting thought_

"No I won't," said the voice behind her.

She'd been so caught up in her thoughts she'd missed the frown lines that had formed on Lucas' head.

"Sorry Ranger Rick I don't know what you're talking about." Maya sighed.

"I meant if we had to do this all again, I'd choose you."

Maya sat up, slowly removing her legs from where they'd been resting atop of her desk. She swiveled in her seat, turning to get a good look at him.

He just stared back at her, his eyes strangely intense.

Her only question was, "Why?"

Sighing he looked away, "Because I'd probably go bat shit crazy if I stayed with Riley."

Maya blinked shocked at his admission and disappointed with his answer. As usual she was Maya Hart, no one's first choice and everyone's last resort.

Lucas released the breath he was holding, "Feels so good to finally get that off my chest."

"Yeah." Turning back around she went back to staring at the clock.

 _Twenty minutes_

"That's it that's all you have to say?" Lucas asked incredulously.

"What am I supposed to say Lucas, that I'm happy you don't like Riley, that I'm pissed off that I'm not your first choice just the pitiful alternative, that somehow I manage to screw up every person that ever has the unfortunate pleasure of getting to know me? Go ahead take your pick."

"You're not my second choice Maya. If I remember correctly you speed dated me before Riley had the chance to." He smiled his lips quirking up.

"That doesn't count." Maya grumbled.

"In my book it does."

"Whatever, just stay away from Riley, she's too fragile for you to be messing with her like that." She warned taking extra care to give him her best stink eye.

Lucas just smiled infuriatingly at her.

"What?" Maya snapped.

"I find it adorable that you honestly think Riley's more fragile than you, if anything it's the other way around." Lucas caught a strand of her golden hair that was lying on his desk before looking at her seriously, "I've always found it endearing that you go out of your way to protect Riley so she never becomes as jaded as you."

 _Why was Lucas the one person who always managed to see through her?_

"That's one of the reasons I chose you, you always put others before yourself and I admire that quality in a leader. Hell, I'd even go as far as painting my manly face for that leader."

Maya didn't know how to deal with compliments, those were far and few "Are you sure it's not because you're tired of being Lucas the Good?" She teased trying to lighten things up a bit.

"No, because it's nice to know that there's someone else in this world who's just as jaded as me," He continued to play with her hair seemingly unaware that he was doing so, "You're not afraid to treat me like _me_."

She knew that was one of the things that he appreciated about their friendship. Riley saw Lucas through rose colored glasses, and Farkle was just happy to have another friend.

"You're not Mr. Perfect, you know that, I know that, but no one else does." Maya whispered.

"Exactly."

 _12 minutes_

"Why do you think you only screw people up?"

Maya closed her eyes savoring the feeling of his hands in her hair.

"You were with me for less than half an hour and I had already reverted you back to the kid you were back in Texas." She turned around placing both palms on his desk, facing him once more. 'And I know how much you hated that kid, I _am_ that kid and I don't want to be the cause of you leaving."

He took both of his hands in hers, "Maya, I don't know if you know this about me but I'm not a leaver, I'm a stayer." He leaned forward getting even closer to her, "And while I might get sent away, always remember that I _will_ come back." He said fiercely.

She held his unwavering gaze, "I believe you."

"Good."

He reluctantly dropped her hand and she immediately missed its warmth.

 _6 minutes_

"You know that I'm your moral compass right?"

Maya rolled her eyes. "Yes, Ranger Rick I know that you're that annoying little voice in my head telling me everything I'm doing wrong."

"No, Maya I'm _your_ moral compass. Not Riley's, not Farkle's, they don't need one they have their own. I'm just yours, I need you to need me, Maya despite what you think you're not a bad influence on me. I'm here so that I can make good decisions for the both of us. You bring out a good side of me that I need, if I start to pretend to be perfect for the rest of my life that's when I need you to step in and shake me up a bit, I don't want to conform to other people. Maya, you need me and hell I need you."

Maya blushed slightly, "Thanks Lucas I don't know that to say."

Lucas just raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, yeah I need you too." She mumbled.

"Well, I'm sure the floor appreciates that. Ow!" He rubbed his arm where Maya had hit him, "I appreciate it too." He smiled giving her hand a light squeeze not hearing the door rattle or see the two figures in the doorway.

 _3,2,1 Detention Over_

A throat was cleared and they looked up to find a grumbling Mr. Matthews and a grinning Janitor Harley.

Out of respect for Mr. Matthews Lucas gave Maya's hand another squeeze before letting go.

The confused duo watched Mr. Matthews hand Harley a ten dollar bill, he just pocketed it and winked at Maya.

He clapped Cory on the back so hard he almost stumbled. "Well Baboon, it looks like you're going to have your hands full pretty soon."

"Well, get out of here!" Cory said shooing them out the door.

Scrambling they gathered their stuff and made their way out.

"Nice braid by the way!" Yelled Janitor Harley.

"Braid?" Reaching up to touch her hair she did indeed encounter a braid. "Wow, nice work Huckleberry."

"Thanks, my mares used to love them."

"You braided me like one of your horses!" She whirled around furious but Lucas was already running. "Lucas Friar you get back here this instant!"

Throughout the halls you could hear Lucas' laughter and Maya's shouts for him to stop.

"Between him and turtle neck I almost feel sorry for you Baboon."

* * *

 **Reviews are great.**


End file.
